


The Timer On My Wrist Says Do Not Love Me Until Christmas

by frankiesin



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Ryan, cape town, the Ryden is only for like two seconds and I can't believe I actually wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: the one where you have a timer on your wrist that counts down to when you meet your soulmate.Or: Brendon is really bad at figuring shit out and Spencer and Ryan are cynics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally caved in and did a soulmate AU. I... have no explanation for this just take it as it is and hopefully it's not horrible. 
> 
> I say this because I'm like The Most into free will as a concept and soulmate AUs generally... Aren't. But it was still fun to write and hopefully it didn't turn out too horribly. 
> 
> (Also, I've kind of got the flu so if I'm not making sense that's why)

 

Brendon Urie was weird for a lot of reasons. He was too loud, he was too energetic, he played a bunch of instruments and he was actually really good at them. He didn’t have any friends. But the thing that made him really weird, to the point that people gave him strange looks for it, was that he had a countdown on both of his wrists. 

 

Everyone was born with a little ticking clock on the inside of one of their wrists that counted down to when they’d meet their soulmate. Most people had theirs on their dominant arm. There weren’t a lot of cases where people had two timers, but it always meant that they had two soulmates. Brendon was one of those people, but it didn’t make him special. It made people think that there was something wrong with him, because the point of a soulmate was that they were supposed to be the only person who could make you feel like you were in love. There were a lot of people who thought that having two soulmates meant that a person was broken, or wrong. 

 

Brendon’s parents thought that there was something wrong with Brendon, and when he was a kid, they’d taken him to doctors and therapists to see if there was anything they could do to make one of the timers go away. There wasn’t. Brendon was going to meet two different soulmates, and he was going to meet them about five years apart from each other. 

 

Brendon stared down at his right wrist, unable to pay attention in class again. His parents had been so busy trying to figure out how to get rid of one of his soulmates that they’d never taken time to help him with his attention span. 

 

He had two days, four hours, and sixteen minutes until he met his first soulmate. If Brendon was going to guess, he’d guess that his soulmate was going to be one of his future band members--assuming he didn’t flop the try-out and get kicked out before he could even join the band. He was heading over to one of the guys’ grandmother’s house two days from now. He’d figure out who his soulmate was then. 

 

_ Two days _ , Brendon thought.  _ And then I’ll get to see what the fuss is all about.  _

 

* * *

 

When the bell rang on Friday, the first thing Brendon did was look down at his wrist. Twenty one minutes, thirteen seconds. His heart was pounding in his chest as he rushed to the carpool line to find his mom. He’d convinced her, somehow, that the band was a praise band and that they were going to be playing for a church youth group. It was a lie, and Brendon felt bad about it, but this was the only way he could get friends. 

 

He found his mom’s car and got in, trying not to bounce too much in his seat or look at his wrist too much. He hadn’t told anyone that he was meeting his soulmate today. He didn’t want anyone to make a big deal about it. Brendon just wanted to play guitar, get into a band, and have some actual friends for once. 

 

With two and a half minutes to go, his mom pulled up to the house. Brendon unbuckled his seat and tried to launch himself out of the car, but his mom stopped him. “Bren, honey, make sure to call home if you’re going to be missing dinner. And make sure to get some homework done when you’re not practicing, okay? I don’t want you to be up late?”

 

“Got it, mom,” Brendon said, nodding and glancing down at his wrist. One minute, forty-seven seconds. Brendon could feel his heartbeat pounding through his body. “Bye, thanks for driving me!”

 

He thought about pacing himself, making sure he stepped in right as the counter hit zero so that his soulmate would know it was him, but Brendon didn’t want to risk messing things up or being late, so he just ran across the yard and around to the garage. He peered inside, one hand holding onto his backpack straps and the other hanging uselessly at his side. Brent had said there’d be a guitar there for him to use. 

 

There were two boys already inside. One of them had to be Brendon’s soulmate. Brendon took a deep breath and walked into the garage. “Hey, I’m Brendon.”

 

They both looked up at the same time, and Brendon felt his wrist tingling. His timer must have hit zero, and Brendon didn’t know which boy was his soulmate. Brendon smiled, tentatively, trying to hide his disappointment. “Um. I’m here for the audition?”

 

“Oh, cool, you’re actually on time,” the one behind the drumkit said. When he smiled, it was like laying out on the pool deck and drinking a fresh Capri Sun, all at once. “I’m Spencer, and that’s Ryan, in case Brent didn’t tell you who we were.”

 

“He might have, but sometimes I forget stuff, you know,” Brendon said, laughing nervously. He wanted to know which one of them was his soulmate. He wanted to know why it mattered. He glanced over at Ryan, who was watching him intently. Brendon’s breath caught in his throat. Maybe it was Ryan, and that was why he was just staring? Brendon knew he couldn’t just check their wrists to see who didn’t have a timer; his soulmate would also have a second soulmate, and therefore, would also have a second timer on their other wrist. 

 

“That’s fine,” Spencer said. He looked over to Ryan for a moment. “Do you want to just start messing around while we wait for Brent?”

 

“Sure,” Brendon said. He dropped his bag to the ground and headed to the second guitar, which was sitting next to Ryan. Brendon put it on, strumming it a bit, and then sat down next to Ryan, giving him what would hopefully come off as as warm and inviting smile. Ryan smiled tentatively back. He was probably just shy. That wouldn’t stop Brendon. “What do you guys want to play?”

 

* * *

 

They were all in a cabin, because for some reason they’d thought it would be a good idea to record their second album there instead of an actual studio. Brendon and Jon were in one of the rooms, and Spencer and Ryan were in the other. Brendon had tried really, really hard to get into the same room as Ryan, but it hadn’t worked out. It wasn’t that Jon was a bad roommate (he was a great one, really). Brendon just wanted to get some time alone with Ryan. 

 

It had become increasingly obvious over the years that Ryan was supposed to be Brendon’s first soulmate, but for whatever reason, Ryan wasn’t acting like he knew it. Sure, when Brendon snuggled up to Ryan, Ryan looped an arm around Brendon’s shoulders and pulled him in closer, and they still kissed and fooled around sometimes when they were together for hotel nights, but Ryan never said anything about soulmates. 

 

Brendon was starting to think that Ryan was just afraid of commitment. Brendon knew that Ryan didn’t buy into the soulmate stuff, and that he thought it was a lot of nonsense. Ryan dated people without looking at their wrists. Ryan dated multiple people at the same time. Ryan didn’t label his relationships. 

 

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” Brendon asked the room. It was just him and Jon, and it was also about two in the morning, but Brendon knew that Jon was awake. 

 

“Yeah,” Jon said, slowly, like he knew Brendon had an ulterior motive. “Her name’s Cassie. You’ve met her before… we’re dating.”

 

“Did you guys both know, when you met?” Brendon asked. “Like, did you feel the little tingling thing on your wrist when you met her? And did you tell her, or what? How’d it go down?”

 

“We didn’t hide it or anything,” Jon said. Brendon could feel Jon’s eyes on him in the darkness. “Why? Did you already meet your soulmate or something?”

 

“Yeah, it’s Ryan,” Brendon said. He waited a moment, to see if Jon was going to react at all, but the only thing he got from the other man was a quiet, “huh,” from the other side of the room. Brendon twisted the fabric of the comforter around in his hands. “It’s not that we don’t get along or anything, but he’s just… he’s not committed and we’ve never talked about it, and I feel like maybe he doesn’t want me to be his soulmate, you know? Like, what if he was hoping for someone cool or something, and he’s just felt left down since I walked into Spencer’s grandma’s garage all those years ago?”

 

“First of all, you’re way cooler than you think,” Jon said. Brendon smiled a little at that. “Second, you can’t be too upset at Ryan if you haven’t brought it up either. You’re soulmates with each other, that’s how it works. You can’t just expect one party to do all of the work.”

 

“I didn’t think I would have to spell it out,” Brendon said. He knew he was whining. “I thought it was pretty obvious, you know? Like, even the fans have picked up on me and Ryan, but apparently he hasn’t.”

 

“Ryan’s…” Jon paused. “Ryan’s dealt with a lot of hard shit. Maybe he just thinks it’s too good to be true. Maybe he’s worried that if he lets himself care about you, you’ll end up hurting him or leaving him or something.”

 

Brendon sat up. “I wouldn’t!”

 

“I know that,” Jon said. “But maybe Ryan doesn’t. That’s why you have to make it clear.”

 

“Okay,” Brendon said, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. “That… actually makes sense. Thanks, Jon.”

 

“It’s what I’m here for,” Jon said. “Soulmate advice and sick bass lines.”

 

* * *

 

“Ryan, I’m in love with you,” Brendon said, one night, while he and Ryan were sharing a hotel room and Spencer and Jon were in the other. He and Ryan were in bed, naked and curled around each other, their bodies slick with sweat. Brendon looked up into Ryan’s soft brown eyes. He was. He was genuinely in love with Ryan, and he couldn’t keep hiding it. There was no reason to hide it. They were soulmates, after all.

 

Ryan jerked away from Brendon, like he’d just been burned. “No you’re not.”

 

“Yes,” Brendon said slowly, his voice wavering. “I am. We… you’re my soulmate, Ry. My wrist clicked down to zero when I first met you.”

 

“I don’t have a soulmate,” Ryan said. He moved to the other side of the bed, away from Brendon. “Not a real one, anyway. I don’t know why you think I’m yours, but when I met you, nothing happened. I’ve still got a timer on my wrist, and you’re not… you’re not it, Brendon.”

 

“Then who the hell is?” Brendon said, getting angry to cover up how he felt heart broken. Had Ryan just been leading him on, this whole time? And what did Ryan even mean when he said he didn’t have a  _ real soulmate _ ? All soulmates were real. Soulmates weren’t accidents. “I know what I felt, Ryan, and I felt it with you!”

 

“It’s Spencer, Brendon,” Ryan said. Brendon hated that he was so calm. Brendon didn’t want Ryan to be calm about this. They’d been together, kind of, for five years. They’d travelled continents together. Ryan had skipped on his own twenty-first birthday to be with Brendon. Ryan ducked his head. “It’s always been Spencer. And I’ve always known, and I’m… I’m an ass for not telling you but Spencer and I agreed on it before you showed up.”

 

“What do you mean?” Brendon asked. 

 

Ryan turned his wrist out towards Brendon. There, nestled in between the words  _ thin as a dime _ , was a timer. Brendon couldn’t make out how long Ryan had left before he met his actual soulmate. Ryan took his arm back, covering his wrist with his left hand. “People thought it was weird, that I got tattoos over my timer. But the thing is, I don’t have a real soulmate. That timer is the fifth or sixth one I’ve had in my life. Every time it hits zero, it starts over, and I end up with a new soulmate. Spencer was my first, and then there were a few people in high school, and then Pete Wentz, and then Keltie. I don’t know who this person is going to be. I just hope that they’re the one who stops it from starting over.”

 

“What do I have to do with that?” Brendon asked. “Because it sucks that you’ve got an infinite loop of faux soulmates or whatever, but, like, I was never yours?”

 

“Spencer and I were the only kids in our school who had weird timers,” Ryan said. “Spencer had two, and I had endless heartbreak. Spencer promised me that whenever he met his first soulmate, I could have them, since I’d never really have one of my own.”

 

“That’s…” Brendon said. “Honourable but still kind of shitty.”

 

“I know, but we were fourteen,” Ryan said. 

 

“You shouldn’t have lied to me,” Brendon said. “You shouldn’t have led me on and let me think that we were actually something.”

 

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Ryan said, quietly. “I don’t… I know you don’t love me, not really, but I wanted to pretend that you did, and that we didn’t need a fucking timer to tell us who we could be.”

 

“I did love you!” Brendon exclaimed. 

 

“Only because you thought I was your soulmate!” Ryan yelled back, finally raising his voice. “Don’t you get that this is all just bullshit? Soulmates, the timers, none of it means anything! People are just people, and in the end, if they don’t think it’s ‘true love’ then they’re not going to stick around and try!”

 

“You can’t just lie to someone because your life didn’t turn out the way it should,” Brendon said. He shook his head. “I can’t stay in here with you, Ryan. I… I need some space.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ryan said, He’d drawn in on himself and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. He was obviously upset, and if this had been the night before, Brendon would have cared. As it was, he was ready to leave Ryan alone to dwell on his mistakes. Ryan shot a glare at Brendon from under his hair. “That’s what they all end up doing in the end.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Brendon said, rolling his eyes. He left the hotel room and then the hotel, wandering around outside. They were in South Africa. Cape Town, specifically, and it was nice in the daytime but even prettier at night. 

 

Brendon hopped the fence separating the parking lot from the hotel pool, and stripped down to his underwear before diving into the water. Swimming had always helped him calm down.. There was just something about being in the water that he loved. It was like all of his problems disappeared once everything was a chlorinated aquamarine. Ryan didn’t exist here. Ryan’s lies and excuses didn’t exist under here. 

 

Brendon was free. 

 

He didn’t pay attention to how long he was in the pool. He was planning to stay until he really felt better, but that was interrupted when he came up for air and spotted Spencer sitting on one of the pool chairs. Brendon swam over to the edge and grinned up at Spencer. His actual soulmate. 

 

It made a lot of sense, really. Spencer was perfect, but Brendon had been too caught up in Ryan to even consider it. Spencer was funny, and nice, and he always knew when to bring Brendon soup so that Brendon didn’t get too sick to sing on tour. Spencer also gave the best hugs, but really, Brendon would think that even if he and Spencer weren’t meant to be together. 

 

“Hey, Spence, what’s shaking?” Brendon winked. There was no reason not to. 

 

“Ryan and Jon are leaving,” Spencer said. His face was completely serious. All business, like when they were talking the record company or Pete or when the reporters were being intrusive assholes. 

 

“Like, to go back to America?” Brendon asked. “Can they do that?”

 

“They’re leaving the band, Brendon,” Spencer said. 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Ryan said to tell everyone that it was because of creative differences, and that he and Jon got along better anyway, but I don’t think it’s that,” Spencer said. He was looking straight at Brendon, and Brendon shivered even in the warmth of the night. “Ryan told you, didn’t he? About the whole soulmates thing?”

 

“He shouldn’t have lied to me,” Brendon said. He hadn’t expected Ryan to just bolt, or to take Jon with him. Sure, the band had been split on what they wanted to to for their next album, but Brendon had expected them to all just flip a coin and go with whoever won. “And I can’t believe you didn’t want to have me as your soulmate. I’m kind of offended, by the way.”

 

“I didn’t know who you were, at the time,” Spencer said. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Brendon said. He pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to where Spencer was sitting. Spencer handed Brendon a towel, and Brendon wrapped it around his shoulders. He shook out his hair. “So, Jon and Ryan are really leaving?”

 

“Yeah,” Spencer said, not looking at Brendon. “Ryan and I got in a big fight, it was ugly, and I guess that was just the breaking point. They’ll be gone by the morning, and then it’ll just be us.”

 

“That won’t be too bad, though,” Brendon said, because he didn’t want to think about the future and how hard it would be to keep making music without Ryan. Ryan was the brains of the operation. He really knew how to write. Brendon and Spencer didn’t have that. They just had music, without the lyrics. “We’ve got each other. And, Jon and Ryan left the band, which means we’ve got the band.”

 

“I don’t know how I feel about keeping the name, though,” Spencer said. “It was Ryan’s and my band. It’d be weird to take it from him.”

 

“He left, Spence,” Brendon said. “It’s not his any more.”

 

* * *

 

“Shit,” Spencer said. He and Brendon were tangled up on the couch. They’d gotten an apartment together in LA after everything that happened in Cape Town, because it was a lot to deal with at once and Brendon didn’t really want to be away from Spencer. Ever. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t  _ not _ dating, because it had been a year and a half and they’d only been having sex with each other. 

 

Brendon poked the inside of Spencer’s thigh with his toe. “What?”

 

“We need a bassist,” Spencer said. “And a guitarist, but Pete said he knew a guy who knew a guy so I’m not as worried about guitarists.”

 

“I can play bass,” Brendon said. 

 

Spencer rolled his eyes. “I meant for when we’re playing live.”

 

“I’ll grow an extra set of arms,” Brendon said. “It’ll be useful.”

 

“Sure,” Spencer said. “I’m going to start asking around. Tell me how your little science experiment goes. Don’t use the dogs as test subjects.”

 

“I would never!”

 

Brendon didn’t try and grow an extra set of arms, because he didn’t have the resources for that. Instead, he helped Spencer look for bassists, and ignored the numbers on his wrist. They kept reminding him of Ryan. Brendon didn’t want to be reminded of Ryan, because Ryan was just sad. Ryan was also kind of an asshole, although Spencer didn’t agree with him on that, but Spencer and Ryan had once been best friends, so Brendon wasn’t pissed. 

 

“We’re never going to find someone who works,” Spencer said. He dropped his head onto Brendon’s shoulder, and Brendon kissed the top of his head. Spencer had his hand over his left wrist, right over where his timer would be. Brendon casually looked down to check his, knowing that Spencer’s would be the same time, since they had the same second soulmate. 

 

One week, one day, six hours, ten minutes. Brendon’s heart skipped a beat. He was about to find out who would complete his and Spencer’s triangle really soon. He kissed Spencer’s hair again. “We will, I promise.”

 

“Bren, if you’re going off the number on your wrist, you shouldn’t,” Spencer said. He looked up at Brendon. He really was beautiful. “You know that not all soulmates work out, right? And not everything is love at first sight. Sometimes people try too hard to make things work just because of a set of numbers, and they just end up hurt in the end.”

 

“Why’re you such a cynic?” Brendon asked with a smile on his face.

 

Spencer sat up. “My parents were soulmates. They met because they literally ran into each other at college one day, and they were married within a year. And then they divorced when I was in seventh grade because they weren’t actually in love. They’d been focusing too much on being perfect soulmates that they never actually got to know each other, and so when shit started hitting the fan, it all fell apart and there wasn’t anything to fall back on because the relationship was never real.”

 

“Oh,” Brendon said. He knew that Spencer’s parents were separated, but he’d never expected that to be the reason. “I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay,” Spencer said, and kissed Brendon’s cheek. 

 

Brendon turned away. “So, what, do you not think we’re going to work?”

 

“Brendon, we brought Panic back from nothing after we lost half the band,” Spencer said. He took Brendon’s hand in his. “I don’t think there’s anything the world could throw at us that we wouldn’t be able to handle.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I’ve learned one thing from life,” Spencer said. “Love isn’t a feeling. It’s not a number on the inside of your wrist. At the end of the day, it’s a choice, and I’ve chosen to make it with you. And, I’ll see about our other soulmate, but I’ll try and make it with them, too.”

 

Brendon turned around and smiled at Spencer. He was in love with the guy, and it felt more real than it ever did with Ryan. He kissed Spencer, gently, softly. “Let’s get ourselves a bassist.”

 

* * *

 

Six days later, Spencer came home with naked wrists. Both of them were empty. He’d been out all day, talking with potential bassists, while Brendon stayed back and did other behind the scenes stuff with Pete. Brendon liked video chatting with Pete. Pete was entertaining. 

 

“Where’s your timer?” Brendon said, pointing to his own.  _ One day, seventeen hours, thirty-one minutes _ . 

 

“Oh, yeah, I met our soulmate today,” Spencer said, like it wasn’t a big deal. And to Spencer, it wasn’t, but Brendon was kind of traditional when it came to the whole soulmates thing. “His name’s Dallon, he’s in another band, and he’s hilarious. You’re going to love him.”

 

“When do I get to meet him?” Brendon said, crossing his arms and pretending to block Spencer from coming further into the house. Spencer grinned and leaned down to kiss Brendon, and Brendon kissed back. 

 

Spencer ruffled Brendon’s hair. “Check your wrist. Also, I pay attention to things, so I arranged a brunch date for the three of us.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I feel bad that you met me while I was wearing gym shorts and hadn’t showered in two days,” Spencer said, making a face at his past self’s bad fashion choices. “So I’m going to make sure that when you meet Dallon, it’s nice and somewhat romantic. I think you deserve that.”

 

“That’s… sweet,” Brendon said, breaking into a smile. He pulled Spencer down for a kiss, holding him close and letting Spencer back him against the wall. Brendon loved when Spencer did that. He loved letting Spencer take control, because he trusted Spencer entirely, and he knew that Spencer would never hurt him. 

 

“Bed?” Brendon asked, tilting his head back so that Spencer could kiss his neck. 

 

“I have a question first,” Spencer said. He didn’t stop holding Brendon. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

“I thought I already was,” Brendon said, frowning. What the hell was Spencer talking about? Just because they hadn’t put a name on their relationship didn’t mean it wasn’t real. 

 

“I just wanted to make it official,” Spencer said. “I want to make us official. I don’t know if you’ve picked up on this yet, Bren, but I’m kind of in love with you.”

 

“I’m kind of in love with you, too,” Brendon said. “Now let’s go have sex as real, official boyfriends.”

 

Spencer picked Brendon up, bridal style. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

“Spence, wake up,” Brendon said, shaking Spencer, who only curled further around his pillow. Brendon rolled his eyes. “Dude, seriously. I will leave you here and meet Dallon myself. Get the fuck up.”

 

“I didn’t realise you turned into an ass when you were nervous,” Spencer said to the pillow. 

 

“I’m not nervous,” Brendon said. “I just want you to wake up.”

 

“So you’re excited?” Spencer asked. He lifted his head from the pillow. His hair was a mess, all sleep ruffled and going in a bunch of different directions. He was adorable. Brendon kissed his forehead. He rolled out of bed, and Spencer followed him. It was sweetly domestic, getting ready with his boyfriend (!!!) by his side. 

 

The domesticity disappeared when Brendon dropped to his knees to blow Spencer in the shower but, hey, it was nice while it lasted and Brendon really enjoyed making Spencer come. 

 

They got a taxi together, leaning into each other’s space in the back seat. Spencer turned Brendon’s wrist over to see how much time was left.  _ Twenty-two minutes, thirty seconds. _ Brendon was excited. He wanted to meet Dallon not just because they were soulmates, but because--according to Spencer--he was a good musician and Spencer could see him being in Panic for a while. 

 

“Are you nervous yet?” Spencer asked when the taxi pulled up to the restaurant. Brendon had been vibrating, and hadn’t realised it. He tried to stop his leg from bouncing, but it was hard. 

 

“A little bit,” Brendon said. “I was nervous before I got to meet you.”

 

“That could have been because you were about to try out to be in a band,” Spencer said. 

 

Brendon shook his head and took Spencer’s hand in his. “Nope. I knew I was a good musician. I just wanted you to like me. I want Dallon to like me, because it’d be really awkward if he didn't.”

 

“He will, don’t worry.” Spencer opened the door for Brendon, and they headed inside. They were taken to a table in the back of the restaurant, away from the crowds and peering eyes. Brendon wondered how far Spencer had planned this. 

 

Brendon glanced down at his wrist.  _ One minute… fifty-seven, fifty-six-- _ Spencer covered Brendon’s wrist with his hand. He pressed a kiss to Brendon’s forehead. “Don’t pay attention to that. You’ll miss when he comes in.”

 

“What if I’m supposed to miss Dallon coming in?” Brendon said. Spencer shook his head, and Brendon nudged his side. “I’m serious! God or whoever made these things happen has to know what I’m like, so obviously they’d expect me to not be paying attention.”

 

“Are you sure?” Spencer said. He wasn’t looking at Brendon anymore. He was looking towards the entrance. Brendon didn’t look up. His heart was pounding in his chest because he knew,  _ he knew _ , that Dallon was there. Dallon had arrived, and Brendon was about to meet him. He tried to look at his wrist, to see when he needed to look up and see Dallon for the first time, but Spencer’s hand was still there. 

 

Brendon took a deep breath and looked up. There, walking across the restaurant and dressed somewhere between a dad and a hipster, was a tall man with soft looking hair and tired eyes. He was beautiful. Brendon grinned and sat up, and the two made eye contact. Dallon smiled at Brendon, and Brendon felt his wrist tingling under Spencer’s fingers. Dallon pulled out the chair across from Spencer and sat down. “So, I’m guessing you’re the infamous Brendon Urie Spencer’s been telling me about.”

 

“I am,” Brendon said. “And you’re Dallon Weekes, our future bassist.”

 

“Possible future bassist,” Spencer said. “But we’re probably going to go with you. Probably.”

 

“I’m just glad you didn’t turn me away when you first laid eyes on me,” Dallon said. “I don’t really fit the angsty teen emo vibe or the 70s hippie thing. I’m just kind of there.”

 

“Well, we’re not doing either of those things for the next album,” Spencer said. 

 

“What’s your opinion on steampunk?” Brendon asked. He propped his legs up on Dallon’s thigh, and Dallon didn’t move them off. Nice. 

 

He grinned, wrapping a hand around Brendon’s ankle and holding on gently. “Sounds pretty cool. I’ve never really done themed albums, so it’ll be an adventure if you guys hire me.”

 

“Well, I want to see you play before I say yes,” Brendon said. “But I don’t see myself saying no to a face like yours.”

 

* * *

 

They hired Dallon, naturally. Spencer also asked Dallon if he wanted to move in with him and Brendon, since he wasn’t from LA and didn’t have a place nearby. Dallon had agreed, somewhat, because he still had a life back in Salt Lake City and he wasn’t ready to just drop everything and move to a different state. 

 

Dallon moved in officially at the beginning of December. It wasn’t cold, because Los Angeles never got cold, but the stores had all put out their Christmas decorations and everything was getting festive. Dallon brought scarves, which his mom had hand-knitted when she realised that her son was moving to be with his soulmates. 

 

“It was either this or her coming down with me to meet you two,” Dallon said as he handed the scarves over to Brendon and Spencer. “And it’s a little early for that.”

 

“I like them,” Spencer said, winding the scarf around his neck even though the house was heated. Brendon used the scarf as an excuse to pull Spencer in for a kiss, and then he turned and kissed Dallon, because he’d missed Dallon. 

 

Brendon pressed his scarf to his face. It was soft and it smelled good. “What are we doing for Christmas, guys? Now that we’re all here and matched up, I kind of want to do something.”

 

“It is our first Christmas together,” Spencer said. “Wanna take a few days off and go somewhere on a vacation?”

 

“Is Pete going to yell at you guys for not having the album done?” Dallon asked. Dallon was great, because Dallon was practical when Spencer and Brendon weren’t, but he wasn’t boring about it. “Or did you already talk to him about it and you’re just pretending to be spontaneous?”

 

“Hey, fuck you, I can be spontaneous,” Spencer said. He didn’t look very threatening when bundled up in a scarf, but Brendon appreciated that he was trying. Brendon and Dallon weren’t buying it, though, and they both stared Spencer down until he crossed his arms and said, “okay, fine, I told Pete about it and got him to get everyone to back off of us for a bit. Also we’re going to Aspen. Apparently it’s really nice.”

 

“That’s the fancy ski resort that famous people go to all the time, right?” Dallon asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Spencer said.

 

“I’ve always wanted to go there,” Dallon said. “Skiing’s fun, it’s just also really expensive.”

 

“Well, now you’ve got two sugar daddy boyfriends who are willing to spoil you like a mother fuck,” Brendon said, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Dallon. 

 

Dallon raised an eyebrow at Brendon. “Never call yourself a sugar daddy ever again, please.”

 

“Fine,” Brendon rolled his eyes. “But we are going to spoil the heck out of you. Because we love you.”

 

“And because we want the world for you,” Spencer said, which was also true. Brendon looked between the two guys in front of them. He thought back to his fourteen year old self, who thought it was unfortunate that he was weird and had two soulmates instead of just one like the other kids. He thought about Ryan, for only a moment, because Ryan didn’t believe in any of this, and Brendon felt bad for him because he was really missing out. 

 

Brendon loved his two soulmates, and he wouldn’t change his life for anything. Really. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make a part two where Ryan gets some love because I feel bad for him in this. 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos because I really appreciate them!!


End file.
